militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
318th Information Operations Group
The United States Air Force's 318th Information Operations Group (318 IOG) is an United States Air Force information operations unit located at Lackland AFB, Texas. Mission The mission of the 318 IOG is to be the premier information warfare group, training and integrating advanced tactics, technologies, and tools arming America's warfighters with decisive information warfare combat power.318th Information Operations Group Factsheet, n.d. History The 318 IOG was originally constituted as the 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Group on 15 September 1943 and activated on 1 October 1943. Unit personnel were trained to provide photographic intelligence for air and ground forces. Moving to India in February 1944, the unit was equipped with F5, F6, F7 and P40 aircraft to conduct photographic reconnaissance, photographic mapping, and visual reconnaissance missions. Products created ranged from maps, mosaics, terrain models, to target charts of areas in Burma, China, French Indochina, and Thailand. Personnel also bombed and strafed enemy installations and provided escort for bombardment units, since the photographic aircraft were dual-capable as bombers. Redesignated the 8 th Reconnaissance Group in June 1945. Returned to the US, October – November 1945. Inactivated on 5 November 1945. Disbanded on 6 March 1947.318th Information Operations Group Lineage and Honors from Air Force Historical Research Agency In 1985, this Group was reconstituted and redesignated the 318 th Electronic Warfare Group, but was never active under that designation. Reactivated in 2000, the unit took the lead in developing information operations techniques, tactics and procedures for use by the combat air forces and other agencies. Assignments Major Command *Air Force Space Command (2009 – present) *Air Combat Command (2000–2009) Numbered Air Force *Twenty-Fourth Air Force (2009 – present) *Eighth Air Force (2000–2009) Wing/Group *688th Information Operations Wing (2009 – present) *Air Force Information Operations Center (2000–2009) Previous designations *318th Information Operations Group (17 Jul 2000 – present) *318th Electronic Warfare Group (31 Jul 1985 – 17 Jul 2000) *8th Reconnaissance Group (15 Jun 1945 – 5 Nov 1945) *8th Photographic Group, Reconnaissance (9 Oct 1943 – 15 Jun 1945) *8th Photographic Reconnaissance Group (15 Sep 1943 – 9 Oct 1943) Squadrons assigned *9th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron (25 Apr 1944 – Oct 1945) *20th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron (25 Apr 1944 – Oct 1945) *23d Information Operations Squadron (1 Aug 2000 – present) *24th Combat Mapping Squadron (25 Apr 1944 – Sep 1945) *39th Information Operations Squadron (1 Aug 2000 – present)AFSOC Public Affairs: 39th Information Operations Squadron factsheet, n.d. *40th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron (18 Jul 1944 – Nov 1945) *90th Information Operations Squadron (1 Aug 2000 – present) *92d Information Operations Squadron (1 Aug 2000 – present) *346th Test Squadron (1 Aug 2000 – present) Bases stationed *Lackland AFB, Texas (1 Aug 2000–Present) *Camp Kilmer, New Jersey (3 Nov 1945 – 5 Nov 1945) *Bally Seaplane Base, India (15 Apr 1944 – 7 Oct 1945) *Worli, India (31 Mar 1944 – 15 Apr 1944) *Gainesville AAF, Texas (26 Oct 1943 – 12 Feb 1944) *Peterson AAF, Colorado (1 Oct 1943 – 26 Oct 1943) Equipment Operated *Computer and Networking systems (2000 – present) *F-6 (1945) *F-7 (1944–1945) *F-5 (1944–1945) *P-40 (1943–1945) See also *8th Air Force *67th Network Warfare Wing References External links Information Operations Category:Military units and formations in Texas